It's A Love Thing
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: A cute short between Angela and Luke from Tree of Tranquility. my first fanfic!


'Wow, he's really cute!' Angela thought as she rode her ostrich past Dale's Carpentry. Slowing down, she noticed a smile on the boys face and a gleam in his eyes, as he prepared to chop the large stump in front of him. "Three, two…ONE!" he shouted as he swung down his axe, splitting the piece of wood in two.

"That was awesome!" Angela shouted, as she rode up to the boy, "how did you get your axe so strong?"

"Heh, with lots of practice, of course," he said, smiling. "Oh, my name's Luke. What's yours?"

"Angela," said the girl, enthralled that he had asked her. "I'm the new farmer here; my ranch is in the Caramel River District."

"That's pretty close to here," Luke said, holding his chin in his hand. "Not like that's a bad thing though! It means I'll be able to see more of you," he said with a smile. Looking down quickly, Angela tried to hide her beet red face, but was seen by the blue haired boy, who in turn started to blush. "U-um," he stammered, "I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I seem to be good at saying things that I shouldn't…"

"I-it's ok, I didn't mind at all," Angela said, still beet red. "Actually…hearing you say that makes me kind of…happy." Noticing herself starting to blush more, Angela says, "Hey! I'll see you tomorrow, I have some errands I still need to take care of." Getting back on her ostrich, Angela said goodbye to Luke, until the next time they would meet.

**[At Home]**

'Ohmigosh, I can't believe I said that!" Angela said, highly embarrassed at herself, "he'll probably think I'm really weird!" As she lay in bed, a few tears rolled down her cheek. Deciding not to think about it anymore, the tired girl went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Waking to the sound of knocking on her door, Angela wondered who would come by that early in the morning. As she opened the door, she let out a quiet gasp, as standing before her was Luke, the boy she had met the day before. "Good morning Luke," said Angela, somewhat perplexed as to why he was at her house.

"Good morning Angela," Luke said somewhat shyly, "I was wondering if you were free later? I was hoping we could go to the mountains together."

Somewhat surprised by the question, Angela responds, "Sure, I don't see why not. I'll meet you at your house around 6 tonight? I'll bring some food, and we can have a picnic."

Excited by her acceptance, Luke says hurriedly, "Wow, that's great! I'll see you around 6 then!" And, as quickly as he had appeared, Luke was gone. 'He sure is energetic, isn't he' thought the smiling Angela to herself.

After her work was complete and it was around 6, she headed towards Dale's Carpentry to pick up her date. Once getting there, she knocked on the door, which was answered rather quickly. "Hi Angela!" said Luke as he opened the door. "Dad, I'll be back later! Bo said he'd help you clean up shop!" Quickly closing the door, so as not to get a response from his father, Luke and Angela started walking towards the mountains.

On the way to their destination, the boy and girl talked about many things, mostly work. Luke was an apprentice with Bo at his father's carpentry shop, and was rather good at using his axe to gather wood. While he was growing up, he aspired to become a great carpenter like his father, "that's probably not going to happen though," he said while a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I'm not too bad at making things, but to be frank I don't have the patience to run a business."

"Here we are!" Luke said, as he took the blanket that he had been carrying and laid it next to an Oak Tree. Setting down her basket, Angela noticed how handsome Luke really was. He was a grown man, and yet the constant bandage on his nose gave him the air of a young child. 'He acts like a young child too,' Angela giggled to herself. As the two sat together, they continued to talk about their lives and interests, as they ate the food that Angela had brought. Nearing the end of their night, as they were quietly gazing at the stars, Angela noticed a shooting star out of the corner of her eye.

"Look Angela, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Luke said excitedly as he stared at the beautiful star.

"Ok," said Angela. 'I wish that Luke and I will always be together.'

*Cock-a-doodle-doo*

Stifling a yawn, Angela woke up to the sound of her chickens. 'It's 6 already?' she thought, as she slowly climbed out of bed.

"Good morning Honey!" came a voice from the kitchen, "I made you some lunch!"

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You know, I had a wonderful dream."

"Really? What about?" came the voice again.

"Oh, just a sweet memory of mine. Actually, it was about the day I met you," Angela smiled, looking at her husband.


End file.
